Party: KibaHina OneShot
by Fangie-Chan
Summary: Kiba and Hinata attend Neji's 20th birthday party, but it doesn't take long for the two lovers to end up in one of the guest bedrooms in the late night through the early morning.


**AN: So, I wrote another quickie. This one's another lemon, as the title says. XD Well, hope you guys enjoy it! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Party: KibaHina Lemon OneShot<strong>

* * *

><p>Tonight had been one hell of a 20th party for Neji Hyuga, a childhood friend of mine and fellow shinobi. There was everything a birthday smash needed to have in order to be what I considered fun: Booze, loud music, dancing, kunoichi making out with each other, and of course, getting hammered with my friends. Talk about an epic night…But what <em>really <em>made it epic for me was the fact that my girlfriend had decided to come along with me. Err-…Well, after I'd begged her and begged her like a pathetic puppy-dog back at my house this evening. But hey, it worked, didn't it? Yeah.

Hinata ended up letting me take her down to her cousin Neji's section of the Hyuga residence for the party. Lucky for me, my lady wasn't one of those stuck-up snobs that had to have a pound make-up on before stepping up the front door. No. Hinata Hyuga was the kind of girl that didn't need to doll herself up to feel alright with herself. According to her, all she needed was me…And I was always there by her side with my hand clasped tightly over hers or my arm around her waist.

Hinata never really cared much for her looks, anyway. She was one of those natural beauties that didn't even have to try. It wasn't just my opinion. Hinata was truly lovely with her long, indigo hair that seemed like a curtain of lush darkness cascading around her small, curvy frame. It fell just short of her hourglass waist, accentuating her womanly figure even more to me. As if that were even possible, with the way I had been infatuated with Hinata ever since we were little kids…Oh, but it was. Everything about her drove me mad with passion when her smile wasn't sweet and shy enough to fill me with love. It was when she'd lock her pallid eyes onto mine and stare at me with those dark lashes batting irregularly; the energy of her emotions sinking into my soul. Those emotions…Those carnal, lustful sentiments…Although Hinata would never quite voice them out to me completely, I knew they were there inside of her, burning her alive each time our lips met and we'd begin losing track of time and steadiness in our lungs and hearts.

It was that time again…When Hinata and I were pulling each other deeper and deeper into a hole we couldn't climb out of once in too far. We had to keep going; the fire at the end of the pit in our reach at this point. Was it going to happen again? Were we going to make it all the way without any interruptions or obstacles in our journey together?

Maybe…Maybe indeed. From the guest bedroom upstairs, I couldn't hear anything but the sounds of Hinata panting and mewling beneath me over the smacking and smooching of our lips, our twisting tongues, soft rustling of the sheets and our slackening clothes. Everyone else seemed to be either fast asleep or passed out in the living room, with the exception of some people I could name off the top of my head that might have been doing the same as Hinata and I; so of course, there was a much needed, utter silence.

"K-Kiba!" Hinata stuttered between a half-gasped breath and whimper before I silenced her with my lips…Again.

"Shhhhh…" I returned to the juncture between her jaw and shoulder, smooching the warm, tender skin I had adorned with bruises of all sizes and colors. I knew she'd later hide this kind of evidence from her father with the Konoha headband she always tied around her neck. "We have to be quiet if we're gonna do this, remember?"

"I-I know, b-but-…! It just…F-feels so…So good…" She sighed carnally, arching her petite body underneath me.

I practically groaned at the light teases her hands gave me here and there under my shirt before that garment was finally starting to get pulled off of me, along with her pants.

"I'm sure it does, hun…" I kissed her and I licked her to sheer bliss.

I separated from Hinata's delicious flesh for a moment, just a moment to get my shirt out the way with her pants and toss them from beneath the blankets we hid under.

"But we have to be really quiet…" I added, holding back the smirk that begged to cross my lips when Hinata moaned softly, this time from the pleasure of squeezing me and feeling me up without my clothes getting in the way of her hands. Sure she was innocent and timid, but-…Well, thankfully, Hinata was always comfortable with me…And horny. She never blocked her sexual instincts. Much to my luck, she just followed them and trusted me to lead the way for us both.

"I-I'm trying…" She shivered with pleasure beneath me, dragging her heels back and forth on the mattress, beside my knees. "I'm trying…I-I really am, Kiba-Kun…We just-…H-haven't done this in a really long time-…!"

Hinata was right. We truly hadn't been intimate with each other in quite a while. To this day, after us being together for nearly two years and knowing each other our whole lives, we had only gotten to have thorough relations three times, minus a some quick happenings of oral-stimulations here and there.

"Yeah…We haven't…" I descended to her collarbone, nibbling on it while I made fast work of the buttons on her silky, cold blouse. I could practically feel her blossoms hardening under that top. There wasn't much covering those large, supple breasts I adored, anyway. Not right now. Hinata wasn't a fan of push-up bras, unless she was running around my house in lingerie for my own enjoyment whenever we could be alone. Lucky for me, she had on a simple, lacy one on right now, from what I could tell when I'd 'accidentally' brush up against her breasts with my knuckles.

"Mm…" I returned to her neck for a moment to bite and pull on her flesh, gaining another gasp from my sweet Hinata. "I think the last time was like…A month and a half ago…"

Hinata barely mumbled in agreement when I began slowly, teasingly sliding her blouse apart.

"God, it was so fucking _good_babe…" I said quietly, catching Hinata blush in reaction when I got up on a single hand. I used the other to caress the side of her face after I gave her breasts a long glance. She was covered in goose bumps, and beneath her thin white bra, I could nearly spot the pink of her perky, hard nipples. My mouth watered at the sight; even more so when I saw the innocently lustful look in Hinata's eyes.

"I keep remembering when we were doing it from behind and how far you were pushing your ass out for me to slam up against…" I shamelessly told her, taking deep pleasure in the way her eyes widened at me and her breath audibly hitched in her throat. I smirked a little at that, tracing my fingertips down to Hinata's soft, succulent lips. I felt her warm panting as her breasts rose and collapsed between us.

"Then you started moaning pretty loud…" I pushed two fingertips into her mouth for her to gently suckle. "Then I grabbed you by the hair and started tugging on it a little from the roots, 'member?"

"Mmm…" Hinata hummed over my fingertips, closing her eyes and putting her hand over my own as she sucked me little harder. I felt her mouth watering as she began recalling our last time together.

"But you know what the best part was?" I came down to her ear, softly latching onto her lobe.

Hinata whimpered. "W-what?"

"When you started cumming…When you came all over me…"

"Mm-hmm…"

I felt Hinata shifting under me until I realized what she was doing and where her other hand was going. She had stuffed it between our groins, her palm facing her womanhood. I knew what was going on before I even smelt her arousal in the air.

"You love cumming, don't you?" I began pushing my fingers in and out, massaging her lovely tongue as she twisted it and swirled it around me with lust.

"Mmm…"

"I love it too…" I nuzzled her ear, gently grinding the erection I had waiting for her against her hand down there. I felt Hinata as she began shyly, innocently rubbing herself over her panties. They were more than likely soaked through by now. "Especially when it happens in a position where your cum splashes all over me. That night it got all over my groin and my thighs…That was one hell of an angle. But you know which angle I like the most?"

"Which one?"

"When you ride me cowgirl-style. When you start bouncing up and down like a wild, buxom little cowgirl and then you lean down so your pussy's rubbing hard up and down my groin while I'm inside of you. That's the best."

"Oh, _that _one…"

I gave Hinata a kiss behind her ear just before I helped her out of her blouse, her bra, and her panties as she rushed them off and wasted no time in getting the remaining of my clothing out of the picture. Hell, she was greedy for me tonight…Not that I minded. I loved when Hinata was sweating and aching for my cock. The way she had been sucking on my fingers was enough for me to know what she craved to have her lips around. Though, that'd have to wait…I knew how much we both needed another deeper form of pleasure first.

"C'mere, babe…" I gave her nipple a quick, hard suckle before tending to Hinata's lustful lips. I kissed her and smothered her fragile body beneath mine, until our bones could meet beneath our flesh. "God, I've been waiting for this so bad…"

"Me too…" She smiled at me briefly before we engaged in short, quick kisses that became longer and deeper one by one as we began moving with each other.

It didn't take long for Hinata to spread her legs and pull me in between them. She had become used to these positions by now, more than ready to get into them with me. I was always of course a step ahead of her, if not a few, being the horny bastard of a man she called her boyfriend.

"You want it missionary this time?" I mumbled out into her mouth.

"No." Hinata whispered over the twisting and sliding of our tongues. "Sideways."

I smirked at the thought of that position, knowing it was one where there would be plenty of friction between our privates. Hell, I'd be humping her!

I pushed and pinned Hinata onto her side before making a clasp around her knee and pulling her leg up and around my waist. "Alright, let's do this."

My girlfriend pulled me close, wrapping her fragile arms around my neck. Hinata gave me a quick kiss before laying the side of her face against mine and tightening her leg for leverage.

Without me even having a second to position my member against her entrance, Hinata had seemed to push me into her all on her own. This time, _she_was ahead of me. But hell, I sure as hell couldn't complain…Especially when I got to squeeze my way into her tight little snatch and make myself comfy inside of my lover's sizzlingly hot, fleshy, oozing pussy. I slid right in like gelatin, though it still seemed to be a bit painful for her by the way she gasped and tensed her limbs around me. After all, we hadn't had enough sexy-time for her to get used to me being inside of her. I was Hinata's first.

"K-Kiba!" She stuttered over my name, taking a single hand down to my rump, over the leg she had hanging around my waist. My girlfriend, needing something to seize and drive the energy of her pain into, ingenuously grabbed my ass and simultaneously pulled me deeper into her body. I kinda liked that, actually.

"Oh God, it's big…" Hinata whined. "Ow…Mm-…Kiba-Kun…"

"What's big, my ass?" I joked, gaining a loud giggle for her.

"No!" She nearly snorted by my ear. "Your-…You know!"

"My what?"

"Your-…Your thingy!"

"Uh, you mean my cock?"

"Yes, that, w-whatever!" She admit with much embarrassment.

Hinata never really used foul language unless she was drunk or screaming for me to fuck her when she'd have an orgasm. Fortunately, she never minded if I did, because, well…I always cursed and she knew I was a total potty-mouth.

"So, my ass isn't big?" I kept going with my dirty humor, giving Hinata a light thrust. I grinned with more pleasure than amusement when I felt her large, supple breasts bouncing quickly against my chest with each laugh that she gave.

"I don't know!"

"How? Your hand's on it right now!"

Hinata paused for a moment, until I felt her give me a few light squeezes here and there. Was she examining my butt? Hey, that was kind of cute of her, actually.

"Okay…Well…Hmm…Kind of." She chuckled lightly, kissing me near the back of my neck as we held each other more snuggly with the blankets. I figured the air-conditioning might have started up on its own program by the breeze my hot, damp skin began to pick up. "Have you been losing the weight you've gained since New Years or no?"

I groaned at the thought, tightening my arms around Hinata with force to keep her warm and smothered against me. "No, I'm still ten pounds too fat."

"Not really…" She moaned quietly in reaction to the hard grab I had given her hip. "You're just a little chunky, now. It's barely even noticeable. I only see it when you sit down because then you get a tiny pudge that hides your abs. But I don't care, anyways."

"No?"

"No. It's cute…And I think some of the weight might be in muscle because your biceps are looking bigger than usual."

"Ohhh, really?" I smirked at the thought of Hinata checking me out. "Is something _else _looking bigger than usual?"

I pushed my groin out against her and smothered, gaining another moan from my lovely princess, followed by a chuckle.

"No, but your bush down there is."

My smirk wiped clean off at that, but hey, at least Hinata was amused by something, right?

"I'm sorry!" She giggled by my ear, trying to quiet herself with a part of the blanket. "I'm just kidding, sweetheart, I'm just kidding…"

"Psht, yeah right." I laughed with her, jokingly rubbing myself against her womanhood, though it felt amazing with what it did for my member inside of her. "I need to trim, I know. I've been forgetting to. But hey, we don't even have sex that often!"

Hinata sighed sadly at that last part. "Aww, I know…We should."

"M-hmm…We really should, babe." I kissed the curve of her neck, withdrawing my manhood halfway to shove it back into her and hold it against her spot.

Hinata mewled with delight, her fingertips digging into my flesh. She began nipping at my neck, letting me feel the vibration of her warm, moist lips each time she made noise. "Mmm…"

"I can't wait till I start renting that apartment nearby…" I whispered into her ear, laying a soft kiss as I began a slow, gentle rhythm of thrusting into her. It was torture, really, for me not to be able to just start ramming my dick out of her pussy and draw out her squirting juices and feminine screams of joy, but-…Man, I really had to control myself whenever Hinata and I _did _have sex. She didn't like me to be as rough as I'd like; not only that, but she was still becoming accustomed to penetration. Hinata was pretty tight. She needed some time to feel comfortable being stretched and having the living hell pounded out of her. Though…She didn't quite complain when we'd get to the pounding part, if you know what I mean.

"Me too…" She nipped the flesh jut behind my ear, gaining a low moan in my approval. "Mm, I want that so much…So we can have our privacy…A-and intimacy…"

I ran my hand up the back of Hinata's thigh to make her shiver, then gasp when I stopped at her ass and gave it a quick squeeze. "Hell yeah, babe…Man, we're gonna be having _so _much sex…"

"A-are we?"

"Hell yeah…"

"H-how much sex, Kiba?"

I grabbed Hinata by the rump again and angled my leg further between her thighs to get better leverage; enough to quicken my pace a few good notches. Just like I thought she would, Hinata moaned frantically and clutched me hard, almost as if she were afraid of losing any distance; craving the closeness we made by smothering each other with nothing but ourselves.

"A whole lot…" I answered her in a gruff sigh, pulling her head down to the pillow so we could face each other. "I wanna fuck you every chance I get, Hinata."

Her face became an even brighter red at my words. A gasp tumbled from her lips, maybe from surprise, but maybe from pleasure as well as her brows knit themselves up over her clouded eyes.

"I wanna be fucking you all day and night…!" I stifled Hinata with my mouth, letting her directly feed my lust with her muffled moans, her whimpers, her ceaseless mewling. In turn, I fed her my own grunts and groans.

"Me-…T-too!" She gasped with desperation, stealing my breath. "H-harder! Harder, Kiba!"

Her wish was my command. I had to obey and I absolutely loved to gratify her. I loved when she begged for me. Hell, I loved everything Hinata did. She drove me wild when it came to this kind of stuff; she unleashed the beast within me.

I gripped Hinata by under her knee, careful not to let her sweating leg slide from my grasp when I pulled her limb higher around my waist, increasing the angle at where my member would hit her inside her womanhood.

"Mm, yes…!" She kissed me with passion, lusting for my tongue as I lusted for hers back. "Yes, Kiba! Mm! Mmm, yes! _Yes_!"

I groaned with ecstasy when I felt something drip down between my testicles and my thigh. As I had prayed for, it was Hinata's cum. I knew before I even paid attention to my ears and heard the wet squelching sounds our privates were making together.

"That sounds so sexy…!" I breathed huskily into my girlfriend's mouth, biting her lower lip to draw another desperate whimper from her as I plunged in and out of her faster and faster each time. I sighed deeply in pleasure the more our bodies slipped and slid against each other, coated in sweat. Hinata and I were both panting hard. We had to stop kissing just to breathe.

"Ah! _Ahh_! Kiba, yes! Oh God, _yes_!" She hung her neck back, letting her jaw drop and leaving her mouth agape as she shut her eyes tightly. "Sweetheart, don't stop! Don't stop! Please, don't stop! Ohh!"

"I'm not gonna stop, hun…!" I panted, staring down at her beautiful face. I studied every expression Hinata made; every twitch of her brows, every sparkle that built along her dark lashes as her tears formed and gathered at the corners of her eyes. My mouth watered at the tantalizingly sensual way her lower lip quivered. My body burned at the way her vocal-chords protruded inside of her neck with every sharp breath that Hinata took.

"I'm gonna cum!" She cried out, digging her nails into my back and shoulders. My girlfriend began to tremble. I felt her vaginal contractions begging to milk my cock. "Kiba-kun, I'm gonna cum! I-I'm gonna-aaaa_aaahhhh_! Oh yes! _yes_! _YES_, KIBA!"

Much to my utter joy, the juices I had been craving to feel splashing all over me indeed came in a torrent, much like a waterfall to lavish over my grateful flesh.

"HINATA!" I shouted her name as I threw my head back and shut my eyes, securing her groin to my own as I gave a final series of thrusts, the hardest I had given her tonight as an end to our act of love-making. I finally allowed myself to ejaculate, filling her with my seed. "Ughhhh…"

"Kiba…" Hinata sighed with relief when our movements stopped. "Oh God…Oh wow…"

I opened my eyes and brought my head forward to see Hinata. She was staring back up at me, a loving look in her sparkling lilac eyes, a smile of gratitude stretched across her coy lips. Her skin was tainted pink down to her glistening neck.

"Hey…" I grinned back at her, brushing her bangs away from her damp forehead.

Hinata's lips stretched wider and she blushed deeper. "Hi…"

It didn't take long before our eye-gazing session was put to a halt by the laughing, hooting, and clapping we began to hear outside the door.

"Damn, Kiba! Way to bring the house down!"

"Yeah, was the point to break the bed?"

"Jeez, who knew Hinata could get that wild?"

"WOO! YOU THE MAN, KIBA! YOU THE MAN!"

Then we realized…

…

…

…

…We had woken up our damn friends.

"Oh c'mon…" I chuckled when I saw the miserably humiliated look on my girlfriend's face. I caressed her for comfort. "Don't worry about it. The door's locked, anyway. If we just ignore 'em, they'll leave eventually and we can just knock out together…Or we can go for another round if you want, baby."

Hinata grinned at me again at that last part, bringing her calf down to wrap around mine. "Okay. But we should really try harder to keep quiet, sweetheart."

"Yeah. Agreed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, hope you guys enjoyed this one. ^^ Because...I sure as hell enjoyed typing it up. ;) I didn't get to check over it too much, but anyway, I really hope it was nice for you guys. Hehe. Reviews appreciated! ;)<strong>


End file.
